As memory clock speeds continue to rise, clock signal reliability and accuracy have become increasingly important, particularly with respect to signal characteristics such as duty cycle. Conventional approaches for controlling, signal duty cycle, however, typically are associated with relatively high power demands and often suffer from limited accuracy across operational frequency ranges. Higher frequencies, for example, are especially problematic in duty cycle correction. Briefly, conventional duty cycle correction circuits having these high power demands and poor high frequency performance are not practical as devices, such as mobile devices, rely on progressively lower power consumption and higher operating frequencies.